I'm sorry
by miraver
Summary: Gray yang sedang mabuk meracau, mengatakan hal-hal yang membuat Natsu curiga pada istrinya, Lucy.


Kedua pria itu berjalan berdampingan, mereka tampak mabuk, hasil kebanyakan minum di pesta kenaikan pangkat yang baru mereka hadiri.

.

FT belongs to Hiro Mashima

.

Story belongs to me

.

My first 'One-shoot'

.

**I'm Sorry**

**.**

Genre : Family/Hurt/Comfort

.

Pair : NatsuxLucy

.

Don't like Don't read

.

" Hey, Natsu..."

" Huh..."

" Berjalanlah yang-_hiccup_- benar..."

" Bukannya yang seharusnya bilang begitu aku,ya ?" Natsu langsung menarik tangan temannya itu begitu sebuah mobil nyaris menyerempetnya, Natsu memang tidak terlalu mabuk –dia bahkan tidak bisa dibilang mabuk,malah- jika dibandingkan dengan Gray yang menerima tantangan sinting dari Cana untuk lomba minum dengannya, Cana adalah putri dari bos mereka, Gildarts Clive yang ikut pesta tersebut.

" Ukh..." Gray nampak sempoyongan.

" Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau bisa mengalahkan Cana," kata Natsu, " kau minum banyak sekali."

" Huh, terse-_hiccup!_" Gray cegukan lagi.

Natsu geleng-geleng kepalanya yang pening karena alkohol, " Kau akan menyusahkanku, sebaiknya kupanggil taksi..." tiba-tiba sebuah ide terlintas di kepala pria yang memakai syal itu, " tapi kau yang bayar,ya..." katanya, licik.

" Ter-_hiccup!_-serah..." Gray mencengkram tiang lampu jalan didekatnya dan mulai mengoceh tak jelas.

Natsu menyeringai, ia lalu berdiri di tepi trotoar, bersiap untuk menyetop taksi.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, sebuah taksi berhenti di depan mereka. Setelah memastikan kalau taksi itu kosong, Natsu lalu membuka pintu belakang dan menyeret Gray memasuki taksi.

" Kemana, tuan ?" tanya si supir sopan.

" Perumahan Fairy Tail blok.F..." sahut Natsu, ia terpaksa duduk di kursi belakang karena Gray tidak mau melepaskan rangkulan tangannya, " tapi sebelumnya ke blok.I dulu..." katanya

Si supir mengangguk, ia lalu mulai menjalankan taksinya.

" Yo, Natsu..." Gray buka suara lagi, " apakah kita akan kerumahmu dulu..."

" Tidak, kita langsung kerumahmu supaya kau tidak merepotkan siapapun nantinya..."

" Ugh..." rutuk Gray, " kenapa kita tidak kerumahmu dulu ?"

" Memangnya kau mau ngapain di rumahku ?" Natsu memijit-mijit dahinya yang berdenyut hebat, meski begitu, ia bersyukur masih bisa berpikir sehat.

" Tentu saja bertemu Lucy..."

**DEG**

Natsu langsung merasakan sentakan keras diperutnya begitu nama Lucy disebut, dia langsung menoleh ke arah Gray.

" Dia istriku,ingat..." Natsu berusaha untuk mengindahkan ucapan Gray.

" Lalu... kalau dia istrimu kenapa ?" tanya Gray yang masih dalam kendali alkohol, " dia memang milikmu, seluruh bagian darinya milikmu kecuali hatinya..." racau Gray, Gray lalu menghujamkan pandangan mengejek pada Natsu, " hatinya milikku... kami saling mencintai..."

Natsu merasakan gelenyar aneh saat Gray menucapkan kata demi kata yang membuat hatinya panas itu, ia bisa merasakan detak jantungnya yang bertambah cepat dan seperti ada monster dalam dirinya yang meneriakkan Natsu untuk melempar Gray keluar taksi.

" Kau konyol, Gray..." nada suara Natsu berubah drastis, " Lucy adalah istriku, tidak mungkin ia mencintai orang lain selain aku."

Gray tertawa mengejek, " sudah kubilang... tidak ada hubungannya jika dia istrimu atau bukan, dia menikahimu bukan berarti dia mencintaimu..." Gray memandang jauh, " kuberi tahu,ya... kau Cuma pelariannya..."

" Apa maksudmu..." tanya Natsu pelan

" Kau Cuma pelarian, bodoh... dia menikahimu karena ia tak bisa menikahiku..." ujar Gray lancar dan –masih- dalam kendali alkohol, " semua gara-gara aku menikahi wanita hujan itu, seandainya mama membiarkan dia bersama Lyon-nii, pasti semua akan baik-baik saja..."

Natsu terdiam, ia larut dalam pikirannya

-I'm Sorry-

" Kenapa baru pulang ?"

Natsu membalikan badannya menghadap perempuan cantik yang berstatus sebagai 'istri'nya itu, " Aku sudah mengirimu pesan kalau aku akan pulang telat,kan ?" ia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Iya, tapi ini sudah sangat larut, sejenak kukira lembur..."

" Tidak, ada pesta di kantor," gumam Natsu tanpa menatap Lucy

" Natsu..." Lucy menghampiri suaminya, " kau baik-baik saja ?" tanyanya cemas.

Natsu mengangkat wajahnya, menatap langsung ke iris karamel milik Lucy.

" Natsu ?"

Natsu tidak menjawab, percakapannya dengan Gray kembali terdengar di telinganya.

_..." Lalu... kalau dia istrimu kenapa ?" tanya Gray yang masih dalam kendali alkohol, " dia memang milikmu, seluruh bagian darinya milikmu kecuali hatinya..." racau Gray, Gray lalu menghujamkan pandangan mengejek pada Natsu, " hatinya milikku... kami saling mencintai..."..._

" Kau istriku,kan, Luce ?"

Lucy mengangkat alisnya heran, "tentu saja, kau tidak perlu menanyakannya, itu sudah jel-"

" Kalau begitu," potong Natsu, " kau mencintaiku,kan ?"

Lucy mengernyit, " tentu saja.."

" _sudah kubilang... tidak ada hubungannya jika dia istrimu atau bukan, dia menikahimu bukan berarti dia mencintaimu..." Gray memandang jauh_

" bohong, kau tidak mencintaiku," nada suara Natsu berubah drastis, " kenapa kau menikahiku ?"

" N-Natsu !" Lucy terperanjat, "kenapa kau menanyakan hal seperti itu ?"

" _kuberi tahu,ya... kau Cuma pelariannya..."_

" Apakah...apakah," Suara Natsu bergetar, "apakah aku hanya perlarian bagimu, Luce ?" dadanya naik-turun seiringan dengan nafasnya, ia sejujurnya takut dengan jawabannya.

Lucy terpengarah, ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, dan Natsu tahu, itu bukan berarti 'tidak'.

" Jawab aku, Lucy..." kata Natsu sambil mencengkram tangan Lucy.

Lucy tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, " a-apa maksudmu ?!" katanya akhirnya.

Natsu menatap iris cokelat Lucy, ketika mereka saling bertatapan, ia tahu jawabannya.

" Jadi begitu..." kata Natsu pelan, ia merasakan kemarahan dan kekecewaan memenuhi dirinya, " Jadi aku memang hanya pelarian bagimu..."

" P-pelarian apanya ?" tanya Lucy panik, " kau ngaco !"

" _Kau Cuma pelarian, bodoh... dia menikahimu karena ia tak bisa menikahiku..."_

" Katakan yang sejujurnya, Lucy..." kata Natsu, suaranya berbahaya, " Apakah itu benar ? Apakah kau menikahiku karena kau tidak bisa menikahi_nya_ ?"

" Jangan ngawur ! Argh !" Lucy mendesis kesakitan karena cengkraman tangan Natsu yang 'terlampau kuat', " apa maksudmu aku menikahi mu karena aku tidak bisa menikahi_nya ?_ memangnya siapa _dia ?"_

Natsu terdiam sejenak, ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada istrinya dan berbisik,

" _Gray "_

Lucy tersentak, "kau..."

" _Gray, _memang dia,kan... orang itu ?" bisik Natsu

Lucy menggeleng pelan, tidak meyakinkan...

Natsu melepaskan cengkramannya, " aku tidak pernah menduga... selama ini aku hanyalah pelarian istriku dari sahabatku sendiri," katanya getir.

" Natsu..." Lucy nampak ingin menangis.

" Kalau kau tidak cinta bilang saja, Luce..." kata Natsu, ia menggeleng pelan, " selama ini kita merajut kehidupan rumah tangga untuk apa kalau begitu ?"

" Kau tidak men gerti..." desis Lucy.

" Kita menikah... kita punya anak, tapi kita tidak saling cinta, buat apa semua ini ?" tanyanya pelan.

Lucy menggeleng, tetesan demi tetesan air mata mulai meluncur keluar dari matanya, ia maju hendak memeluk Natsu, tapi Natsu menghindar, " Natsu, kenapa kau..."

Natsu menatapnya terluka, " aku tidak mau dipeluk oleh orang sepertimu."

" Natsu !" isak Lucy, " aku istrimu,kan ?"

" memang... secara hukum kita suami-istri, tapi..."

" Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak mempercayaiku ?!" kata Lucy lemah.

Natsu menatapnya getir, " tidak percaya apanya ? kau bahkan belum mengucapkan pembelaan apapun, kan ?"

" Itu karena kau tidak mempercayaiku..." kata Lucy lemah.

Natsu mengangkat alisnya.

" Aku ingin bicara, aku ingin membela diriku sendiri... tapi itu tidak mungkin-"

" Karena yang kukatakan memang benar," sela Natsu, " Iya,kan yang kukatakan memang benar ..."

Lucy terdiam, ia mengusap air matanya, " kau mau mendengar aku bicara, Natsu ?" tanyanya, " hanya 10 menit, setelah itu terserah kau saja..."

Natsu mengernyit, namun meng-iyakan permintaan Lucy.

Lucy menarik nafas, " Kau datang sekitar 15 menit yang lalu, tak tahukah kau betapa khawatirnya aku menunggumu disini ? Lalu kau menanyakan apakah aku mencintaimu, jawabannya sudah jelas, kau adalah suamiku dan aku mencintaimu-"

" Bagaimana aku tahu," sela Natsu, " terkadang menikahi seseorang tidak berarti kau mencin-"

" Kau sudah setuju untuk mendengarkanku bicara, Natsu !" potong Lucy berang, "Jadi dengarkan aku, please..." tambahnya.

Natsu terperanjat, " Oh, baiklah, maaf..."

" Aku bicara jujur, dari lubuk hatiku yang terdalam aku mencintaimu."

Natsu menunggu Lucy melanjutkan kalimatnya.

" lalu, kau menuduhku menjadikanmu pelarianku... pelarianku atas _Gray_," Lucy terdiam sejenak, ia nampak takut atas kalimat yang berikutnya akan ia katakan, " Aku akan jujur, Natsu... dulu memang _iya _, dulu kau adalah _pelarian_ku, _dulu _kau adalah _pelarian_ku atas Gray," ia menghela nafas sejenak dan sebelum Natsu sempat menyela, ia melanjutkan, " Dulu aku sangat mencintai Gray,kami saling mencintai... aku hampir gila ketika orangtuaku tidak menyetujui hubungan kami dan ibu Gray menikahkannya dengan Juvia padahal sudah jelas kalau Juvia menyukai Lyon, bukan Gray. Baik Juvia atau Gray tidak terpaksa menerima pernikahan ini tapi akhirnya _Juvia_ bisa menerima kenyataan, ia bisa _move on _, ia bisa melupakan Lyon dan mencintai Gray, bahkan mencintai suaminya lebih dari dulu ia mencintai iparnya itu."

Lucy melihat reaksi Natsu, tapi suaminya tidak merespon, ia nampak serius menyimak.

" Sayangnya, hal itu tidak terjadi pada Gray... dia tidak bisa _move on, _tidak bisa mencintai Juvia seperti ia mencintaiku... Aku tahu Gray mencintaiku, aku tahu sampai sekarang dia masih belum _move on _, aku tahu..." katanya pelan.

Natsu menatapnya tanpa berkedip, menunggu kelanjutannya.

" Tapi aku," suaranya mendadak lebih tegas, " aku tidak seperti Gray, aku seperti Juvia, aku seperti Juvia yang bisa menerima kenyataan, yang bisa _move on _, bisa melupakan orang yang dulu ia cintai dan berpindah ke lain hati... Aku memang awalnya menentang pernikahan kita tapi akhirnya aku menerimanya, aku mencintaimu, Natsu... kau laki-laki yang baik, dan aku merasa nyaman berada didekatmu, lebih nyaman daripada dulu aku bersama Gray. Aku bahagia dengan pernikahan kita , Natsu..." katanya.

_Hening_

Natsu menatap Lucy penuh perasaan bersalah.

Ia benar-benar malu pada dirinya sendiri, menuduh istrinya tidak-tidak dan ternyata tuduhannya –Yah,meskipun tidak 100%- salah. Ia tega mengatakan hal-hal yang membuat Lucy terluka, ia membuat Lucy menangis,

Ia suami yang jahat.

" Luce..." panggil Natsu lirih.

Lucy tersenyum sedih, " kau percaya padaku,kan, Natsu ?" tanyanya pelan.

Natsu tidak menjawab, ia menggigit bibirnya, lalu melingkarkan tangannya disekeliling tubuh istrinya, merengkuhnya kedalam sebuah pelukan dan tanpa ragu membiarkan air matanya tumpah sambil berkali-kali mengucapkan kata maaf.

Lucy mengangguk, ia memeluk Natsu balik.

" Maafkan aku, Luce..." bisiknya, "maaf aku tidak percaya padamu. Maaf aku lebih percaya orang lain ketimbang dirimu, maaf aku menuduhmu yang bukan-bukan, aku yang salah, aku yang brengsek, aku yang tak tahu diri... Lucy, _I'm sorry..._"

" Tidak apa-apa, kau hanya sedang kacau... kau cemburu, " kata Lucy, " aku malah senang kau cemburu karena artinya kau juga mencintaiku," ia tersenyum.

Natsu mengangguk, " Aku memang mencintaimu, Luce..."

Lucy melepaskan pelukannya lembut, ia menyeka air mata Natsu dan tersenyum lembut, " jangan menangis, Natsu..." katanya.

Natsu mengangguk.

Mereka saling bertatapan, lalu tanpa aba-aba, Natsu merengkuh wajah Lucy dan menciumnya lembut sementara yang dicium menciumnya balik. Agak lama waktu yang terlewat karena tak ada satupun yang mau mengalah sampai akhirnya Lucy menarik diri.

" Ne, Natsu..." kata Lucy.

" Apa ?"

" Ngomong-ngomong, aku ingin tahu , bagaimana bisa kau tiba-tiba menuduhku begitu, pasti ada alasannya, kan ?" tanya Lucy.

Ntasu mengangkat alisnya, " aku tidak tahu apakah itu penting..."

Lucy mengedikan bahu, " Yasudah, kalau kau tidak mau membahasnya juga tidak apa-apa..." tapi ia mencondongkan tubuhnya pada Natsu, " tapi aku tahu kalau kau jadi begitu gara-gara mendengar Gray meracau saat mabuk."

" Lho, kok kau tahu,sih "

" Aku mengenal Gray sama baiknya dengan kau mengenalnya dan kalian habis ada pesta,kan ? dia pasti minum banyak-banyak dan teler, lalu mulai ngomong yang aneh-aneh padamu. Oh,ya... kau tidak mabuk,kan ?"

" Tidak, aku hanya minum sedikit."

" Oh, baguslah... aku tidak suka pemabuk."

Natsu mengedikan bahu, ia tiba-tiba mengangkat tubuh Lucy dan menggendongnya dengan gaya _bridal style._

" Eh, Natsu ?!"

" jangan keras-keras... nanti anak-anak bangun, Luce."

" Kita mau kemana ?"

" Memangnya mau kemana lagi ? Tentu saja ke kamar..."

Lucy mengangkat alisnya, " dasar..." gumamnya.

.

.

.

**Pertama kali bikin One-shoot...**

**Jadinya begini,deh.**

**Cacat banget,ya ?**

**Yaudah, daripada curhat panjang-panjang...**

**Thank you very much to read this Fiction**

**And the last i say**

**.**

**.**

**Review,please..**

**.**

**.**


End file.
